la princesa de agua y el dragón de fuego
by aprox
Summary: Se revela el gran secreto de juvia que pensaran el resto del gremio de ella .Creara sentimientos en cierto mago de fuego y en el de hielo
1. La gran noticia

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de magnolia, la gente salía a comprar los pájaros cantaban el viento soplaba una suave brisa primaveral el eco de una explosión viajaba por la ciudad… UN MOMENTO UNA EXPLOSION! Puede que para algunos que solo visitaran la ciudad y no vivieran en ella esa explosión fuera motivo de preocupación pero las personas que en ella Vivian el motivo de dicha explosión estaba claro y es que en esta tranquila ciudad se encontraba el gremio más ruidoso y fuerte de todo fiore estamos hablando por supuesto de FAIRY TAIL

Y el motivo de dicha explosión no podía ser otro que una de las comunes y monótonas peleas del dragón slayer de fuego y el alquimista de hielo y es que momentos antes una pobre e inocente Wendy se le había ocurrido la malísima idea de preguntarle a ambos magos cual de los dos cual de los dos había ganado más competencias entre ellos y lo que en un principio parecía una discusión de dos se acabo convirtiendo en la tercera guerra mundial en la cual el suelo se congelaba y los muebles se carbonizaban personas salían volando por la puerta o atravesaban la pared

NATSU-stripper te digo que yo he ganado más veces que tú –decía un natsu con un aura roja que asustaría a cualquiera

GRAY-es que se te quemo el cerebro y olvidaste como contar cerilla andante-contesto un gray con un aura similar pero de un color azulado y así siguieron peleando mientras en otro lugar del gremio se encontraban un grupo de chicas hablando mientras intentaban ignorar la pelea que en poco tiempo había incluido a todos los miembros masculinos del gremio

LUCY-enserio Wendy conociéndolos vas y les haces esa pregunta-comentaba Lucy con una mirada cansada y decepcionada de la tontería cometida por Wendy

WENDY –yo solo quería habar un rato con ellos de algo que les interesase…snif…snif-se defendía una deprimida Wendy por la mirada de decepción de su amiga rubia

CHARLE-no es culpa de ella son ese par de idiotas que no pueden pasar ni un minuto juntos sin pelearse por un estupidez-dijo intentando apoyar a su amiga pero sabiendo en el fondo que preguntarles eso fue una idiotez por su parte

MIRA-vamos vamos lo echo echo esta hablando de otra cosa habéis escuchado la gran noticia-comento mira para cambiar de tema y así disminuir la tención

En ese momento todas se interesaron por lo que había dicho la peliblanca y no faltaron las preguntas-de que noticia hablas mira-cuenta cuenta-juvia también quiere saber-habla ya ¡-comento por ultimo una ya muy curiosa erza

MIRA-vale ahora os lo cuento pero separaos un poco-y es que la pobre apenas podía respirar por la cercanía de sus amigas –pues veréis se dice que el rey de un reino vecino llego la semana pasada a fiore para buscar a su hija menor la cual se escapo de casa-decia como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo

ERZA-solo era eso pues valla noticia si no nos afecta en lo mas mínimo –decía una desinteresada erza-además ¿por que se escaparía de casa una princesa? –dijo ``Titania´´

LUCY-no se quizás su padre la trataba como a un objeto el cual podía manipular a su antojo y del cual no se preocupaba-dijo con un poco de resentimiento la maga estelar por el comentario de erza

ERZA-Lucy tu caso era distinto date cuenta que tú eras de familia rica y eso es distinto a la realeza en tu caso los que se deberían haber preocupado por ti eran tus padre y algún que otro socio de ellos para ganarse confianza con tus padres en cambio la familia real tiene todo un reino pendiente de ellos-refuto la scarlet

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo y opinando sobre el tema de la realeza sin darse cuenta que una peli azul maga del agua se había marchado con una cara de gran sorpresa la cual no paso desapercibida para cierto mago de fuego el cual aunque estuviera en medio de una batalla gracias a sus sentidos agudizados pudo oír perfectamente la conversación de las chicas

El resto del día fue normal la pelea continuo hasta que alguien provoca la pérdida de su preciado postre a Titania la cual empezó a descargar su ira en todos los que participaban en la pelea especialmente aquellos que la provocaron.

SODADO-majestad llegaremos a la ciudad de magnolia mañana por la tarde-dijo serio y con mucho respeto a los hombres que se encontraban dentro de un lujoso carruaje

DENTRO DEL CARRUAJE-excelente-dijo el hombre de mayor edad-estoy deseando verla padre-dijo el mas jovenal igual que yo hijo-contesto


	2. ABANDONO

antes de empezar con el segundo capitulo me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que me han mandado reviews muchas gracias a : karlina247 , tigresarisitas46, zafir09 , thedarcknessmickeangel pero especialmente a anikasukino 5d por tu consejo el cual seguiré en este fic y en los posibles siguientes me alegra que me deis consejos para mejorar dado que esta en la primera vez que escribo algo en esta o en cualquier pagina y me anima a continuar y ahora el segundo capitulo espero os guste:

Nos encontramos en fairy hill ya entrada la noche mas precisamente en el cuarto de cierta maga de agua la cual se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en una maleta de color azul mientras su expresión denotaba miedo y tristeza

JUVIA-_juvia no quiere irse, todos sus amigos están en fairy tail y no quiere abandonarlos pero él ha encontrado a juvia y definitivamente juvia no quiere volver a su lado, a ese lugar frío y solitario_-con estos últimos pensamientos y las ultimas cosas metidas ya en su maleta de los ojos azules de la joven maga se podían apreciar ciertas lagrimas traicioneras que a pesar de los intentos de su dueña no paraban de salir y deslizarse por sus blancas mejillas-_pero juvia no puede irse sin más necesita despedirse de todos o sino nunca se lo perdonaría_-con estos nuevos pensamientos en mente la maga del agua se lava la cara para desaserse de las marcar dejadas por sus lagrimas y decide dormirse para tener energías pare el día siguiente que falte le harían

-ya se divisa la ciudad llegaremos antes de lo esperado-comunicaba con orgullo a su rey el cual se encontraba en la carroza observando una foto en la cual se distinguían una mujer de aproximadamente 36 años con dos jóvenes de unos 16 y 9 años el joven de 16 mantenía una seria y elegante mirada mientras que la pequeñas mostraba una sonrisa pura e inocente y la mujer los observaba con alegría-_que falta me haces amor mío_-pensaba el hombre mientras miraba con nostalgia la foto en la cual se mostraba su difunta esposa y sus dos hijos-_la perdí pero te prometo que la llevare de vuelta aunque tenga que ser a rastras y destruyendo todo lo que aprecia-se decía así mismo _y al recuerdo de su esposa-dense prisa cuanto antes lleguemos mejor-ordeno con voz autoritaria a sus soldados los cuales aumentaron el ritmo.

Era una mañana alegre a las afueras de la ciudad concretamente en la casa del mago de fuego el cual no paraba de hacer algo que en él no era muy común: pensar-_juvia_ _ayer estaba rara cuando se fue del gremio y esa es otra¿ porque se fue de ese modo? normalmente ella se despide de todos _\- y así seguía divagando sobre el extraño comportamiento de su compañera el día anterior pero pasados unos minutos-se acabo no lo voy a pensar más se lo preguntare directamente cuando valla al gremio-dijo levantándose de su cama y volviendo a ser alegre y despreocupado

Era medio día en el gremio y un natsu impaciente se preguntaba donde se encontraba su amiga peli azul y por que no había llegado ya al gremio algunos de sus compañeros mas cercanos se preguntaban qué era lo que le pasaba y si sería grave o seria alguna de sus estupideces normales hasta que cierto mago de hielo aburrido de mirar a su rival/amigo se acerco y le grito

¿Ya se te estropeo el cerebro por completo y te quedaste como un vegetal más inútil de lo que ya eras?-una vez dicho esto él y todo el gremio espero el golpe de natsu pero este nunca llego dejando a todos con la boca abierta y un miedo irremediable a la posibilidad de que ese que estaba sentado frente a ellos era un impostor que venía a destruirlos a todos

Y la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando el joven peli rosa se levanto con rapidez y corrió como desesperado a la puerta del gremio donde se distinguía la figura de una joven de cabello azul a la cual se le notaba la tristeza en la cara un natsu preocupado pregunto sin saludar ni nada -¿qué te sucede juvia? ¿No te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas sentarte? ¿Comer? ¿Beber algo?-preguntaba sin parar aturdiendo a la peli azul y sorprendiendo a todos por su gran preocupación por esta

-no natsu juvia no necesita nada gracias pero si le gustaría hablar un momento con el maestro-esto último lo dijo un poco más alto y mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba makarov el cual estaba a punto de iniciar una competencia de bebidas con cana pero al ver la seriedad en lo ojo de la joven decidió dejarlo para luego-y juvia preferiría que fuera en su despacho por favor-dijo preocupando aun mas a sus amigos que observaban con cara de sorpresa por la petición de la joven maga

Makarov con un nudo en la garganta y un mal presentimiento pregunto-J-Juvia a que viene esa petición tan de repente-todo el gremio espero la respuesta de la peli azul el silencio era absoluto mientras Juvia bajo la mirada de todos pensaba-_Juvia debería decirlo directamente de todos modos no puede evitar esto Juvia espera que algún día podáis perdonarla especialmente TU_-pensó mirando a sus compañeros con inmensas ganas de llorar y concentrándose especialmente en uno al cual se podía ver claramente confundido y preocupado como si colgara de un hilo el cual dependía de lo que dijera la peli azul y con gran dificultad natsu rompió ese silencio diciendo-¿J-Juvia? ¿q-que quieres d-decirnos?-y en ese momento haciendo de tripas corazón y con una voz alta la joven dijo para sorpresa y disgusto de todos

-JUVIA QUIERE ABANDONAR FARY TAIL-


	3. corazón roto brillante

-JUVIA QUIERE ABANDONAR FARY TAIL-

Dijo reprimiendo el dolor en su corazón y las lagrimas las cuales querían salir de sus azules ojos pero ella no lo permitiría no permitiría que la última imagen que tuvieran de ella fuera de tristeza-_esto es lo mejor para todos lo sintió de verdad_-mirando la cara de todos los ahí presentes le empezaron a invadir los recuerdos hermosos que había vivido en ese maravilloso gremio y con sus muy queridos amigos cada lagrima cada sonrisa cada enfado cada sorpresa cada recuerdo le bombardeaba con fuerza en su pobre corazón el cual ni ella misma sabia reconstruir y el golpe final lo recibió al verlo a él llorar a la persona que mas la había ayudado en el último año y mirando su rostro los recuerdos de esa época empezaron a invadirla una época en la que su corazón solo pertenecía a una persona a su como ella solía decir antes ``Gray-sama´´

**Flash back (un año atrás)**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad Juvia como siempre seguía a su amado mago de hielo por las calles de magnolia en dirección al gremio-_hoy Juvia lo lograra se confesara a su gray-sama y serán felices para siempre_-pensaba la joven sin apartas los ojos de aquel hombre con el que soñaba todas las noches lo sigue unas calles más hasta que el gremio fue visible para ambos

la chica decidida a hacerlo antes de que el entrara al gremio corrió y al agarrarlo del brazo y tiro de él lo alejo lo más posible de ese lugar-Juvia pero que haces ahora llegare tarde al gremio y erza me matara por no llegar pronto para irnos de misión-dijo un enfadado y al mismo tiempo aterrado Gray ya que la imagen de un demonio de veinte metros con el polo rojo y ojos que demostraban sed de sangre se le apareció en la mente al pensar en una erza enfadada sin más que esperar intento correr al gremio pero algo o más bien alguien se lo impidió y es que una jadeante Juvia lo sujetaba del brazo-G-G-G-G-G-GRAY-SAMA-grito sorprendiendo un poco al chico-J-J-J-Juvia quería d-d-decirle q-q-q-q-las palabras simplemente no salían se quedaban en su garganta –Juvia…-intento proseguir y al final dando un fuerte suspiro y llenándose de nuevo los pulmones de aire y valor dijo-Juvia lo ama con todo su corazón por favor acepte los sentimientos de Juvia-_por fin Juvia lo dijo se siente tan ligero el librarse de ese peso y ahora la respuesta de Gray-sama_-pensó mirando fijamente a gray con un sonrojo él con la cara ensombrecida por su pelo contesto-Juvia lo siento pero no siento nada por ti es mas tu tampoco sientes eso por mi solo es una obsesión nada mas no hay amor e intentado ignorarte y tratarte mal para que despertaras antes de que esto pasara pero tienes que abrir los ojos de una vez y te aprecio como compañera nada más y algún día te darás cuenta que lo que creías sentir por mí no era más que una ilusión-finalizo dándose la vuelta y tomando rumba al gremio dejando allí a una destrozada Juvia la cual no podía ni moverse por el shock

* * *

ya habían pasado unas horas de lo ocurrido con gray y Juvia sintiéndose destrozada Juvia vago por la ciudad sin rumbo sintiéndose sin fuerzas en su mente solo se escuchaban las palabras de gray las cuales al repetirse una y otra vez la herían mas caminaba sin fijarse en nada hasta que sintió que chocaba con alguien y caía al suelo al levantar la cabeza con una expresión lúgubre se encontró con su compañero de gremio el cual era el rival del causante del dolor que sentía en su interior-Juvia ¿qué haces aquí sola?-pregunto el chico sonriendo hasta que se fijo bien en la cara de la chica-oye ¿Qué te a pasado? Pareces triste-y con esas palabras Juvia no aguanto más y dejo salir todo su dolor en forma de lagrimas y sollozos los cuales alteraron al chico y para sorpresa de Juvia este no pregunto simplemente la abrazo con fuerza como si ella fuera a desaparecer si la soltaba-cálmate cuéntame que paso-dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo poner la chica al sentir la calidez de natsu se aferro mas a él y sintiéndose con confianza le contó todo lo pasado con gray al finalizar la historia con lujo de detalles natsu se separo de Juvia sorprendiéndola dado que en todo momento la había estado abrazando y con toda la furia que tenia dentro de el las llamas empezaron a fluir de su cuerpo y con todas las fuerzas que tenia grito-QUE EL HIZO QUEEEEEEEEE-todo su cuerpo quemaba y asustaba a todos los ciudadanos que pasaban por el parque y con intención de ir a partirle la cara al mago de hielo empezó a caminar de una forma siniestra hasta que sintió un abrazo que le daban desde su espalda al girarse se encontró con la joven con los ojos cerrados y con lagrimas cayendo de ellos y con un susurro apenas audible dijo-por favor natsu san deje a gray-sama Juvia solo necesita que siga abrazándola como antes de esa forma tan cálida-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo el cual contagio a natsu y le hizo pensar-_que idiota ese cabeza congelada mira que rechazar a una chica tan linda como Juvia_\- ante este pensamiento no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse mas-como quieras pero el stripper no se libra de la paliza-dijo con una sonrisa de esas que solo natsu sabe hacer-gracias natsu-sa…natsu-dijo la chica que aun sin darse cuenta el joven peli rosa se había colado en su corazón

**Fin del flash back**

Para juvia ese fue el día en que descubrió que un corazón roto con ayuda de alguien especial también puede brillar y A partir de ese día el jove peli rosa se fue ganando un sitio en su corazón pero ahora verle llorar por su culpa le estaba doliendo más que lo que paso un año atrás y lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue –_Lo siento natsu_**-**


	4. la mejor noche

**Pov natsu**

Me sentía débil como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer al suelo y es que mi gran amiga Juvia por la cual sentía algo muy fuerte a lo que no sabría dar nombre estaba diciendo delante de mí que quería abandonar el gremio a sus amigos y a mí eso ultimo me hiso sentir una panzada en el corazón como si mi cuerpo me castigara por pensar en eso a mi alrededor se podían escuchar las voces de mi amigos pidiendo explicaciones con preguntas como-¿es broma vedad Juvia?-¿Por qué quieres irte?-¿te hemos hecho algo?-¿te incomoda algo que hayamos dicho?-pero yo sabía que esas razones eran estúpidas conocía demasiado bien a Juvia como para creerme que se quisiera ir por algo tan simple como que se sienta incomoda pero entonces cual era la razón por que quería irse intentaba preguntarle pero la palabras no salía sentía que de mis ojos brotaba un liquido y me sorprendí estaba llorando yo natsu uno de los magos más alegres de este gremio estaba llorando hasta que por fin mi cuerpo respondió a mis órdenes y con voz cortada pude decir-¿p-porque…?-a mi mente empezaron a venir recuerdos del último año en el cual Juvia y yo empezamos a ser grandes amigos las veces que comíamos juntos cada comida que me preparaba las veces que queme mi cocina intentado prepararle algo las misiones a las cuales habíamos ido solos los dos aquella vez en la que nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde en mi casa y se quedo a dormir con migo aquella noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida siempre la recordaría

**Flash back**

Había sido un día caluroso por lo cual natsu y Juvia habían decidido irse pronto del gremio mientras natsu y Juvia caminaban el le pregunto a ella-¿quieres venir a comer a mi casa?-ella se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa de su amigo pero al ver la cara y sonrisa de este decidió que-me encantaría-_Juvia piensa que con esa sonrisa natsu podría convencerla de cualquier cosa_-pensó y al instante se ruborizo por esto de lo cual el chico se dio cuenta y le pregunto con un poco de preocupación-¿Juvia estas bien? estas toda roja-_aunque te ves muy linda así-_este pensamiento le sorprendió en gran manera él nunca había pensado de ese modo aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien desde que empezó a relacionarse con Juvia esta clase de pensamientos le surgían sin mas pero siempre con la peli azul de protagonista además ya no se sentía cómodo cuando se colaba en casa de su amiga rubia y por alguna razón que no entendía sentía que se sentiría mejor si se colara en el cuarto de Juvia pero a menos que quisiera morir dolorosamente a manos de erza no se colaría en fairy hill-natsu…natsu…NATSU- grito ya desesperada de que el chico no la escuchara-eh… a que pasa Juvia-mooo…natsu no escuchaste nada de lo que Juvia te decía verdad-dijo con un poco de molestia por ser ignorada-lo siento estaba pensando en…-se detuvo a tiempo casi le decía a la joven que quería dormir con ella-en nada olvídalo que querías decirme-disimulo-solo que ya llegamos hace rato así que podrías abrir la puerta-dijo mirando la puerta que tenían enfrente-ah claro-cuando abrió la puerta la chica entro y dejando atrás a su amigo se dirigió a la cocina entonces que quieres que Juvia prepare hoy natsu-dijo con una tierna sonrisa-no sé lo que tú quieras todo lo que haces me encanta-dijo con inocencia y sacando u sonrojo a la chica la cual se dio la vuelta para disimularlo-d-di acuerdo entonces que te parece si comemos algo de pollo con ensalada y de postre tarta de frutas-AYEEEEEEE-contesto emocionado con un poca de baba cayéndole de la boca y poniendo una cara muy graciosa haciendo reír a la chica y hace se pasaron la tarde hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que la maga del agua mira por la ventana y se sorprendió-natsu ya es muy tarde Juvia debería irse-dijo con un poco de tristeza por tener que irse del lado de su gran amigo peli rosa-bueno si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir-se le escapo de forma involuntaria al chico sonrojándolo a él y a la chica la cual se apresuro a decir-e-en-enserio no te importa-dijo sonrojada y alternando su mirada del suelo a la cara del chico-_que linda es Juvia_-pensó para luego decir claro será divertido-y así siguieron con su conversación asta que ambos sintieron sus parpados pesados-Juvia cree que deberíamos dormir ya-dijo lo cual el chico acepto y preparando la cama dijo-tu puedes dormir en la cama yo dormiré aquí en el suelo-_aunque me encantaría dormir contigo-pensó un poco deprimido _-vale-_Juvia quería dormir con natsu-_pensó igual deprimida ambos ya estaban acostados desde hace rato pero ninguno podía dormir hasta _que _Juvia con mucha vergüenza dijo-natsu Juvia tiene un poco de frió-a lo cual el chico reacciono diciendo-quieres mas mantas-n-no Juvia s-s-se preguntaba s-s-si natsu quisiera d-d-dormir con ella-dijo con la cara roja a mas no poder_-ME ENCANTARÍA-_grito en su mente el joven pero contesto-v-vale-y levantándose del suelo se acostó junto a la chicay la abrazo y esta se apego a su pecho juntando sus manos en este-b-buenas noches natsu-dijo en un susurro-b-buenas noches juvia-respondió con el mismo tono de voz y así ambos jóvenes pararon la mejor noche juntos en la cual incluso en sueños no podían dejar de sonreír

**Fin del flash back**

Con este recuerdo me sentí un poco mejor pero al centrarme en la situación actual volví a sentir mi cuerpo pesado y mi corazón volvió a doler

* * *

en otro lugar no mu alejado del gremio-¿quiere que le acompañemos majestad?-pregunto el fiel soldado-no hace falta solo iremos mi hijo él y yo-mientras decía esto su vista se fijo en un hombre maduro de aproximadamente 39 años el cual lucia un cabello rojo como la sangre y se podían ver sus ojos sin vida y su expresión no marcaba ninguna emoción y con el resto de su cuerpo tapado por una capa negra que dejaba ver apenas sus botas del mismo color a un lado de este hombre se encontraba un chico mas joven de cabellera azul oscuro con unos ojos profundos y azules como el mar y una sonrisa que reflejaba burla en ese momento el rey dijo-light , shanks vamos-ordeno-ok padre-como ordenéis-respondieron ambos alejándose del campamento junto al rey

* * *

Juvia se sentía horrible por no contarles a sus amigos la razón de su a su vista traición pero sintió que su corazón fue estrujado cuando oyó a su amado mago de fuego decir en un susurro y con todo el dolor del mundo-¿p-por…que?-en ese momento no lo soporto mas quería decirle a él y todos la razón de su huida pero en ese momento su cuerpo entero se paralizo al sentir tres miradas en su espalda y oír esa voz que en su pasado la había hecho sufrir la cual dijo en un tono lúgubre y burlón

-TE ENCONTRÉ-


	5. impreción

Todos los miembros del gremio dirigieron su mirada al las puertas de este en busca del dueño de esa siniestra voz encontrándose a tres hombres dos de ellos con ropajes elegantes de colores blanco y azul estos tenían el cabello azul oscuro estos dos portaban una sonrisa de superioridad en sus rostros en cambio el tercero de cabellos rojos como la sangre vestía una capa que cubría tanto su delantera como trasera empezando en el cuello y acabando en el inicio de unas botas negras este poseía una exprecion facial fría y sin emoción y sus ojos de color negro no poseían vida alguna lo cual helo la sangre de muchos integrantes del gremio petrificandolos pero eso cambio en cuanto el mas joven de los tres cambio su sonrisa por una tierna y cálida y con paso lento pero decidido avanzo hacia una mas que palida juvia la cual solo pudo decir-light-nii-sama…-en un casi inaudible susurro pero este a tan solo un paso de la maga de agua se detuvo y en un segundo cambio por completo su expresión por una altanera y burlona al mismo tiempo abofeteaba a una helada juvia tirándola al suelo este hecho hizo que muchos se sorprendieran y se tensaran pero en cierto mago de fuego provoco ira la cual descargo diciendo-te voy a carbonizar por eso-y mientras decía esto salto con su puño en llamas-[**Karyu no Tekken]-**el joven no cambio su expresión ni movió ni un solo musculo lo cual desconcertó a muchos pero en solo un instante el hombre de cabello rojo se interpuso entre el joven y el ataque de natsu el cual paro con una mano con mucha facilidad ante esto muchos se sorprendieron sobretodo natsu el cual al intentar alejarse se dio cuenta que el hombre lo tenia bien sujoto-sueltame maldito bastarde-grito natsu mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma para darle una patada el extraño individuo el cual echando la cabeza para atrás esquivo con relativa facilidad-olvidate imbecil si el no quiere no podrás liberarte en tu vida-grito el joven desde la espalda del pelirrojo el cual empezó a ejercer precion en la mano de natsu de lo cual se dio cuenta el y todo el gremio el por el dolor y el gremio al escuchar como los huesos de la mano del peli rosa se rompían ante esto erza reacciono y re-equipando en la armadura de la velocidad ataco al hombre diciendo-sueltalo ahora-el hombre ante esto levanto la otra mano y sin dejar de ejercer precion en la de natsu golpeo a erza con una velocidad y facilidad que volvió a impresionar a muchos pero esto no fue lo mas increíble lo mas impactante de todo es que erza fue golpeada tan rápido y fuerte que desapareció en el aire y atravesó la pared sin que nadie pudiera seguir su trayectoria-maldito-dijo natsu con visible dolor en su voz pero entonces se escucho la voz de juvia gritando-SUELTALO SHANK VOLVERE CON VOSOTROS PERO SUELTALO AHORA…por favor-esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de voz bajo y sin vida mientras se ponía en pie y avanzaba hacia la salida del gremio bajo la mirada de superioridad de su padre y hermano y la mirada de sorpresa de natsu y el resto del gremio-QUE HACES JUVIA¿ POR QUE TE VAS CON ELLOS?-en ese momento el tercer hombre que no se había movido agarro con una mano y de mala forma la cara de la joven maga y enseñando su rostro dijo-porque ella me pertenece es mi hija osea la princesa de velasta-dijo sorprendiendo a todos-ya he dicho que volveré por favor dile que lo suelte padre-dijo en susurros y apunto de llorar-ya oiste a la princesa shank suelta al mocoso-dijo con burla-si alteza-contesto sin emociones ni sentimientos en su voz pero al soltar la mano de natsu este rápidamente intento correr hacia juvia pero shank leyendo ese movimiento golpeo con el puño cerado el abdomen del joven haciendo que callera al suelo eso hizo reaccionar a gray el cual se posiciono para usar magia pero en ese mismo instante el peli rojo desapareció y apareció a su espalda y golpeo un lado del cuello con la su mano abierta y de lado haciendo que el alquimista volara unos metros y quedara inconsciente al instante-maldito-dijo en un susurro natsu el cual se encontraba en el suelo medio inconsciente después siguió con su mirada al sujeto el cual se colocaba a un lado del rey quedando este en el centro con juvia a su lado junto a su hermano natsu al ver la lagrimas de juvia dijo en un hilo de voz pero lo suficientemente alto como para que juvia lo escuchara-te traeré de vuelta-y después de decir esto sonrió como solo el sabe hacerlo provocando tres reacciones distintas en la personas que se encontraban en la puerta por parte de juvia hizo que de una manera extraña se sintiera feliz y cálida en cambio en el rey y su hijo provoco gracia y no tardaron en demostrarlo-JAJAJAJA eres idiota o que mientra tengamos a shank de nuestro lado ni tu ni tu ridículo gremio podréis ponernos un dedo encima-di el joven a gritos mientras su padre intento contener la risa pero la reacción que mas sorprendió a aquellos que se fijaron fue la del ahora conocido shank el cual se cambio su gesto minimamente por uno de sorpresa y en sus ojos se diviso un diminuto brillo pero este desapareció al instante junto con la sorpresa de su rostro-vamonos de este lugar padre esta basura de gente me contaminara-dijo con burla mientras pateaba a juvia para que saliera con mas prisa de ese lugar siendo seguido por su padre y shank lo ultimo que vio natsu antes de quedarse inconsciente fue como las cuatros figuras desaparecían por la puerta-te prometo que te traeré de vuelta-fue lo ultimo que dijo para si mismo en un susurro mientra oía como algunos del gremio corrían a ayudarlo a el y a sus dos amigos.

* * *

Mientra en un carruaje-al fin vuelves a casa hija-dijo con sorna el rey-te eche mucho demenos basura real-dijo con burla ligth,el carruaje era seguido por dos soldados y shank el cual como siempre permanecía callado y sus ojos no poseían vida pero algo extraño rondaba su cabeza-_esa sonrisa…-penso-aumenten el ritmo quiero llegar lo antes posible-grito el rey desde la carroza al decirlo los soldados y shank se subieron a la parte trasera del carruaje para que esta aumentara el ritmo pero un ultimo pensamiento recorio la mente de shank_

_-¿podria ser el…?-_


	6. terrorífica información

**EN EL GREMIO**

Había pasado una semana desde la impactante noticia de la identidad de juvia desde ese día no se escuchaba nada en el gremio más que algunos sollozos por parte de algunos integrantes los cuales se sentían horribles por no haber sido capaces de reaccionar en aquel momento otra cosa que se oía con demasiada claridad para algunos eran los gritos de natsu que protestaba porque lo habían atado a una silla con cadenas anti magia para que no fuera a buscar a juvia, muchos se sentían igual que el deseosos de ir a buscar a su compañera pero entendían que había que planear muy bien las cosas no solo porque se enfrentaban a la familia real de un reino vecino sino que además contaban con la ayuda de ese misterioso hombre el cual derroto a tres de los magos más fuertes del gremio con una facilidad abrumadora-QUE ME SOLTEIS VOY A IR A PARTILES LA CARA A ESOS IMBECILES Y A TRAER DE VUELTA A JUVIA-grito nuevamente el mago desesperado por soltarse-NATSU cálmate-dijo el maestro el cual se sentía culpable por no ayudar a una de sus queridas ``hijas´´-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME MALDITA SEA SE AN LLEVADO A JUVIA DELANTE DE NUESTROS OJOS-volvió a gritar-ES QUE NO VAMOS A HACER NADA?-grito sin aliento-claro que vamos a hacer algo pero tenemos que pensar bien las cosas antes de ir a rescatar a juvia-dijo el maestro intentando calmar a natsu sin mucho éxito.

**EN LA ENFERMERÍA DEL GREMIO**

Se encontraba una erza la cual sentía que su orgullo había sido aplastado por aquel hombre que la venció y provoco varias heridas y algún hueso roto con mucha facilidad-maldita sea…-dijo para sí misma-no es su culpa erza-san-dijo un wendy apenada por su compañera-tu no lo entiendes wendy no solo no pude defenderla sino que además dije aquellas cosas el otro día-dijo haciendo referencia a la discusión que tuvieron las chicas sobre los motivos de una princesa para escaparse de casa-erza no puedes culparte por eso ni tu ni Nadia sabia que era juvia la princesa de la que hablábamos-dijo mira la cual se sentía peor que erza dado que ella no se pudo mover de la impresión y no pudo ayudar a su amiga-y que crees que deberíamos hacer mira-san?-pregunto wendy-creo que en cuanto erza se recupere del todo deberíamos pensar un plan e ir a rescatar a juvia-contesto con determinación-y tú crees que el se quedara callado y sentado mientras eso pasa-dijo erza mientras escuchaba los grito que daba natsu desde fuera porque lo dejaran ir a buscar a su compañera-ya sabes que natsu siente algo muy fuerte por juvia y aunque él no se dé cuenta el resto ya lo sabíamos desde hace mucho-dijo mira con pena por su compañero el cual debía estar sufriendo por no poder ir a buscar a su amada aunque él no lo supiera juvia.

**EN UN BOSQUE DE OTRO PAIS CERCA DE LA CIUDAD REAL**

Viste la cara de ese basura de pelo rosa padre-cuando decía eso de ``te prometo que te traeré de vuelta´´-dijo con burla e imitando la voz del mata dragones-hijo no deberías de burlarte de los plebeyos-dijo su padre conteniendo una risa-y tú qué crees princesita-pregunto con burla a su hija la cual tenía una mirada sin vida y no reflejaba emoción alguna-no te atrevas a ignorarme maldita estúpida-dijo mientras ataba una cuerda a las manos de su hija y de una patada la tiraba fuera del carruaje y dejaba que fuera arrastrada por este-ese es tu sitio maldita perra-dijo su padre mientras su hermano no podía contener las risas que ahora compartía con su padre y el resto de soldados a excepción de un hombre el cual no reflejaba emociones y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sonrisa de aquel joven que si mal no recordaba se llamaba natsu-_esa sonrisa me recuerda tanto a ella por que será no lo entiendo podría ser el de verdad_-pensaba mientras escuchabas las risas de sus amos y compañeros pero en ese momento hiso algo que ni el rey ni el resto se esperaban recogió a la joven del suelo y la cargo en su hombro-que crees que haces shanks-pregunto molesto el rey ya que le había arruinado su diversión pero cayó al instante cuando aquel hombre lo miro con aquellos ojos sin vida-b-bueno haz lo que quieras pero que sea la última vez que me interrumpes la diversión-dijo con aparentando no tener miedo a lo cual contesto shanks-si alteza-siguió cargando el resto del camino a la joven que de no ser porque respiraba y su corazón latía juraría que estaba muerta ya que no había gritado ni se había quejado en ningún momento pues su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa y era-natsu olvídame no quiero que os hagan daño a ti y al gremio-peso con una única lagrima silenciosa callendo de sus ahora fríos y carentes de vida ojos.

**DE VUELTA EN EL GERMIO**

QUE ME SOLTEIS-gritaba de nuevo el joven peli rosa-Y QUE HARAS,IR AL CASTILLO REAL DE UN REINO VECINO Y ENFRENTARTE A UN HOMBRE EL CUAL BLOQUEO TU ATAQUE CON SUS MANO SIN ESFUERZO Y DEROTO A ERZA Y A GRAY DE UN SOLO GOLPE Y TODO ESO SIN MAGIA-dijo el maestro ya enfadado por los repetitivos gritos del joven-p-p-pero abuelo yo…-dijo a punto de llorar-entiendo tus sentimientos y comprendo que ahora mismo eres el que más está sufriendo por juvia pero tenemos que pensar un plan-dijo calmado y consolando al mago de fuego el cual no podía dejar de llorar mientras miraba hacia el suelo-maestro ya he encontrado información sobre ese hombre-dijo levi que venía cargada de libros y pergaminos-¿entonces quien es él?-pregunto impaciente el maestro-según esto su nombre es shanks y se desconoce el apellido pero se le conosia como shanks el rojo por su cabello era un mago de clase s que no pertenecía a ningún gremio y trabajaba por libre haciendo encargos enviados desde el consejo específicamente para el-todos escuchaban con atención a la joven- pero eso no es lo más sorprendente-dijo con miedo de pronunciar en alto lo otro que había descubierto de ese increíblemente fuerte sujeto-y que es lo más impresionante enana-grito gajeel desde el fondo-pues que hace algún tiempo cuando se dedicaba a hacer trabajos para el consejo rechazo el puesto de segundo dios de ishgal-dijo con miedo mientras se imaginaba una pelea contra dicho sujeto y a la vez sembraba el pánico en todos los integrantes del gremio incluidas wendy,erza y mira las cuales salieron de la enfermería para escuchar la información que traía levi-q-q-que ese sujeto esta a nivel de ser el segundo de los dioses de ishgal-dijo makarov impresionado y con miedo debido a que para rescatar a su ``hija´´debian enfrentarse a él-pero como vamos a traer de vuelta a juvia si tenemos que vencer a semejante monstruo-dijo un asustado jeet-y que magia usa Levi-pregunto laxus intentando ocultar el miedo ante ese hombre-utiliza magia de …-se callo un momento para respirar aumentando haci la tención pero luego grito-DRAGON SLAYER DE FUEGO-


	7. revelacion

-DRAGON SLAYER DE FUEGO-

dijo levi en un grito el cual impresiono a todos pero mas al joven peli rosa pues a pesar de haber conocido a bastantes dragón slayer este era el primero que utilizaba su mismo elemento y inevitablemente se sintió devil pues ese hombre poseía su misma magia en cambio el había llegado tan lejos que natsu sentía que jamas lo lograría alcanzar pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron en el preciso instante en el que el rostro de su compañera peli azul apareció en su mente y un único pensamiento apareció en su cabeza-_no me importa lo difícil que sea te traeré de vuelta aunque me cueste la vida-_pensó natsu- pero eso no es lo único-dijo en un susurro la pequeña peli azul en un susurro-q-q-que mas puede haber levi-chan-dijo espantada lucy-pues que el rey pose su propio gremio el cual solo trabaja bajo sus ordenes y tiene cuatro integrantes sin contar con el de los cuales debamos preocuparnos el resto son magos de niveles normales -dijo haciendo referencia al peli rojo-¿quienes son levi?-dijo el maestro recuperado de la sorpresa y con plena consciencia de que necesitaran cualquier información por pequeña que sea pues eso les daría una mínima ventaja-espera ¿me estas diciendo que hay cinco monstruos mas como ese tío?-dijo macao sin disimular el miedo que aumentaba en el-no ninguno se compara con el pero son de un nivel muy alto-dijo ,levi tranquilizando minimamente a sus compañeros-buenos tienes algunos datos de ellos-s-si bueno en primer lugar tienen a una integrante llamada luna a la cual llaman la reina de las estrellas pues se rumorea que puede invocar a todos los epiritus celestiales que existen-dijo pero al instante alguien reprocho-eso es imposible pues lucy posee varias de nuestras llaves no hay forma de que pueda invocarnos a todos-dijo loke el cual había aparecido hace unos días al enterarse del secuestro de la maga de agua-yo no he dicho que sea cierto pero es lo que cuentan-contesto levi molesta por el tono del mujeriego-eso ahora no importa quienes son los otros-dijo erza para centrarse en el tema principal-hay otro llamado zeno al cual apodan emperador del rayo pues domina la magia de dragón slayer,god slayer y la de devil slayer del rayo-dijo para que todos se quedaran en shock por tremenda noticia de que se enfrentarían a un hombre que dominaba todas las magias slayer que ellos conocían-no notáis como que cada palabra que dice levi esto se hace mas complicado-dijo un aturdido gray-levi eso no es de hombres-y yo que culpa tengo ademas soy una mujer-respondió molesta de los comentarios de sus compañeros-eso ahora no importa sigue por favor levi-dijo serio makarov intentando volver a tema de sus enemigos-también hay uno llamado killua el cual aun con 12 años a completado misiones de clase s sin un solo rasguño-parecía que ese día las sorpresas abundaban en el gremio como era posible que un joven de esa edad completara esa clase de misiones sin recibir ni un rasguño-enana dime que todo lo que has dicho es una broma-pedía un cada vez mas asustado gajeel pero por supuesto no demostraría su miedo- prosigue levi-pidio makarov a la pequeña peli azul-pues el ultimo se llama shaco no se sabe nada mas que su nombre y que todos sus trabajos son terminados de forma rápida y eficaz sin provocar daños ni heridos levi no digas mas-dijo un serio peli rosa-de que hablas cerilla-dijo molesto con su compañero-solo le digo a levi que no diga mas porque para mi esta gastando aire no me importa lo fuerte que sean esos idiotas iré a rescatar a juvia incluso si tuviera que enfrentarme con todos los magos del mundo yo solo-dijo con una mirada de determinación que sorprendió a todos pero no solo sorprendió sino que hizo que muchos dejaran de tener miedo pues natsu tenia razón no les importaba nada esos monstruos irían a rescatar a su amiga incluso al mismísimo infierno-pues esta decidido no-dijo un tranquilo gildart-pero no podemos ir todos porque aunque queramos no podemos mandar a los que podrían morir y todos sabemos que juvia preferiría quedarse donde quiera que esta que uno de nosotros muera-dijo con sabiduría makarov-y por esa razón yo mis yo elegiré a los que saldrán en su busca-en ese momento natsu pensó-no me importa lo que diga el abuelo yo iré si o si-y makarov dijo-pues los que irán son…

**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CIUDAD REAL**

el carruaje avanzaba rápido y cuando este pasaba al lado de los soldados que custodiaban la puerta estos se inclinaron en señal de respeto-te alegras de volver hermanita-pregunto desde el carruaje a una pálida y callada peliazul la cual era llevada por shanks-hijo no gastes saliva hablando con basura ademas que nos importa si es feliz al volver o lo importante es que lo halla hecho a tiempo para su décimo octavo cumpleaños y que haga el ritual y se muera de una vez-dijo con frialdad el rey el cual seguía molesto porque shanks le había cortado la divercion -es cierto padre por un momento de verdad temí que tuviera que hacerlo yo-siguió la conversación aliviado el príncipe-tranquilo hijo no voy a permitir que mi querido,bondadoso,amable y respetado hijo muera en lugar de una sucia bastarda la cual jamas debió nacer-dijo con odio en su voz mientras miraba en dirección a la joven-en cuanto lleguemos quiero comer algo y que mi hija sea llevada a los aposentos que se merece esa bastarda-ordeno a sus guardias los cuales asintieron y cogiendo a la peliazul de el hombro de shanks la dejaron en el suelo y atándole las manos con cuerdas la llevaron a rastras mientras era pateada para que aumentara el ritmo shanks pensó intervenir pero el rey viendo sus intenciones le ordeno-shanks ve al gremio de inmediato y espera ordenes-si señor-obedeció el frio hombre y se encamino al gremio rel-padre por que shank actua tan raro con la basura-pregunto el principe-esa bastarda le recuerda a su hija la cual murio y tiene la edad que tendría su hijo si no hubieran muerto ambos junto con su esposa-dijo frio y casi con burla el rey-como murieron padre-pregunto mas interesado el joven-shanks en aquella epoca no me ovedecia y era un poco orgulloso asi que para que me hiciera caso lo amenace diciendo que si no me ovedecia retiraría a los guardias que protejian a su familia mientras el estaba de misión para mi o para el consejo pero debido a su arrogancia se negó-y le quitaste la guardia padre-esto es alto secreto nadie se puede enterar pero cuando estaba fuera le no solo lo quite la guardia-y que insiste padre-pregunto burlón ya sospechando la respuesta-el padre en ese momento mirando a los lados para asegurarse que nadie los espiaba y sonriendo con burla mientras se acercaba al oído de su hijo le dijo-LOS MANDE MATAR


	8. blue cronw

**este capitulo no forma parte de la historia es una descripcion de los persunajes de gremio blue crown el cual pertenece al padre de juvia**

luna zodyack

es una joven de baja estatura bastante infantil aunque sea muy astuta con el pelo morado hasta los hombros de piel blanca sus ojos son de un color lila oscuro viste un vestido de una pieza sin mangas que le llega hasta un poco por encima de los tobillos el vestido es azul oscuro con el único adorno de un circulo azul claro a la altura del pecho en el cual se ve el dibujo de una luna con un ojo que sonrie usa sandalias del mismo color del vestido tiene la marca del gremio en el brazo izquierdo

le gusta jugar con su única muñeca la cual siempre lleva con ella y las galletas de chocolate

no le gusta que se rían de ella por jugar con muñecas apesar de que tiene 16 años y que le quiten sus galletas cuando las esconde para que no se las coman

su personalidad es infantil aunque no lo admita

zeno raylingh

es un hombre de unos 49 años de mediana estatura de cuerpo musculoso a pesar de su edad con el pelo ceniza que se levanta sobre su cabeza de ojos color amarillo claro viste unos pantalones holgados azul oscuro con un chaleco negro y amarillo el cual esta cerrado y un cinturón amarillo en sus manos lleva unos guantes gruesos que le cubre sus manos y unos brazaletes que salen de los guantes del mismo material y grosor que cubren sus antebrazos hechos de oro ademas de llevar una cadena negra gruesa al cuello usa unas sandalias cerradas del mismo color que el pantalón tiene la marca del gremio en el pecho en el lado izquierdo siendo tapada por el chaleco pero también tiene una marca en cada guante en la parte superior detrás de los nudillos

le gusta no usar todo su poder al principio de un combate para luego ver las caras de desesperación de sus enemigos cuando libera todo su poder

no le gusta estar quieto sin hacer nada siempre quiere pelear con alguien y cuanto mas fuerte mejor

su personalidad es arrogante y presuntuosa poco activa si se trata de hacer algo que no sea pelear

killua silva

es un joven de 17 años de estatura normal pelo castaño levantado a excepción de un mechón el cual se cae de forma diagonal hacia el ojo derecho tiene los ojos azules y piel morena es de complexión delgada aunque tiene sus músculos bien definidos viste un traje blanco con con camisa roja(como loke pero blanco y la camisa roja en vez de verde) lleva unos guantes de tela los cuales solo se quita para los combates zapatos elegantes de color blanco tiene la marcas del gremio en el pecho en el lado derecho

le gustan las chicas de grandes pechos y delgadas

no le gustan los hombres

es un mujeriego pervertido pero a diferencia de loke no le importa pegar a una mujer u obligarla a hacer lo que el desea es arrogante y no le importa la edad de las mujeres mientras tengan grandes los pechos o sean muy lindas solo controla sus impulsos sexuales bajo ordenes de su rey o en presencia de shanks no tiene vergüenza y es capas de violar a una chica en plena calle a la luz del día

shaco nobuna

es un hombre de mediana edad y de estatura normal su rostro esta cubierto por una mascara la cual tiene dos agujeros a la altura de los ojos y su cuerpo es tapado por una capa que le llega hasta los pies

le gusta leer un libro negro que siempre lleva encima

no le gusta el ruido

es silencioso y tranquilo cumple las ordenes a la perfecsion y no habla con nadie a excepción de respuestas cortas a preguntas y ordenes

**y con este ultimo termina la descripción de los cuatro mas fuertes de blue cronw ****intentare subir otro capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda pero estoy un poco ocupado con el inicio de las clases y algunos problemas familiares pero subire uno lo mas pronto que pueda**


	9. la huida

**EN VELASTA**

**-¿**padre donde se encuentra la basura real?-pregunto light sentado en un borde de una gran mesa situada en el centro de una gran sala-en las mazmoras ¿por que?-contesto el rey desde el otro estremo de la mesa despues de beber de su copa de vino-pensaba ir a jugar un rato-contesto con arrogancia mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa-deacuerdo pero antes llama a los cinco y diles que se presenten ante mi de inmediato-dijo con la misma sonrisa de su hijo-vale padre si me disculpais-contesto levantandose y saliendo de esa gran sala-_nos vamos a divertir hermanita-._

**EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL DE GREMIO BLUE CROWM**

-¿QUIEN A SIDO?-grito una niña con un taro bacio en la mano derecha y una muñeca en la izquierda pegada al pecho en sus ojos se podia ver enfado mientras echaba un vistazo a los presentes su mirada se encontro con un peli rojo de rostro serio y al intante nego con la cabeza-_ni siquiera estoy segura que coma comida humana-_siguio con su inspecion hasta que se encontro con un hombre enmascarado y pensandoselo bien acabo negando-_el no se mete en los asuntos de los demas-_siguio odservando hasta que sus ojos lila se encontraron con un hambre mayor-¿HAS SIDO TU ZENO?-grito apuntandole con su dedo,en ese momento se oyo un suspiro de cansancio por parte del enmascarado el cual sin decir nada abandono la sala-¿que quieres ahora mocosa?-respondio zeno con mala gana pues el rey no le habia mandado ninguna mision desde hace dos semanas-tu te comistes mis galletas verdad-acuso la niña-y si haci fuera que-contesto-_haber si provoco a la niñata esta y peleamos un poco que me aburro-_penso con una sonrisa-pues entonces te rompere la mandibula para que no puedas comer nada que no sea tuyo-contesto mientras soltaba el tarro y levantaba su mano la cual tenia un brillo dorado como si fueran polvos-aqui te espero mocosa-contesto mientras unos pequeños rayos salian de su cuerpo,justo en el instanten en que ambos iban a pelear entro el joven principe-¿que haceis?-pregunto de forma jugetona pero intentando aparentar seriedad-el viejo se comio mis galletas-grito la pequeña al mismo tiempo que desvanecia su magia-_maldita sea tuvo que venir el niñito de papa a fastidiarme la pelea-_penso con cara de desagrado zeno mientras al igual que luna desacia su magia-que desea prinsipe-pregunto shaco el cual estaba entrando denuevo en la sala-mi padre desea veros a los cinco ahora mismo-dijo pero al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que faltaba uno-¿donde se ha metido killua?-dijo que iba a violar a una monja o al hija del cura nose no me acuerdo-contesto despreocupadamente zeno-ah vale shaco ve a buscarle y llevalo al salon del trono ahi os reunireis los cinco con mi padre-como ordeneis-respondio shaco saliendo del edificio a la calle-bueno yo me voy que tengo que ir a jugar co mi hermanita-dijo llamando la atencion de zeno-oh ¿la chiquilla a vuelto?-¿juvia-san volvio?-pregunto la pequeña-_que raro por que volveria con lo que me costo ayudarla a escapar-_penso la pequeña poniendo cara seria-en realidad no volvio la buscamos nosotros con shanks-contesto con simplesa mientras una risa se le escapaba al recordar la basura de gremio en el que la encontraron y las palabras del pelo chicle-como? por que no me llevaron a mi no he salido de mision en dos semanas me estoy aburiendo-protesto zeno-adios-dijo el principe ingnorando a zeno mientras salia por la puerta en direccion a los calavozos-_maldito niñano como osa ignorarme si no estuviera el ya hace mucho que habria puesto a ese niño de papa en su sitio-_penso mirando a shanks el cual salia en direcsion a la sala del trono mientras era seguido por luna y posteriormente por zeno.

**EN LOS CALABOZOS**

abre la celda-ordeno el principe al soldado que vijilaba los calabozos-si señor-una vez abierta la puerta camino asta la ultima celda y la abrio el mismo con las llaves que le dio el guardia-hola basurilla-dijo con burla-vengo a jugar-dijo mientras sacaba un latigo de su cinturo ante el se encontraba juvia con la espalda al aire y atada con grilletes a la pared dandole la espalda a su hermano -PLASH-se escucho en todo el calavozo seguido de un gemido de dolor-eso te pasa por escapar,¿quien te dio permiso para irte? tu eres mi ju-gue-te enterate de una vez-le dijo sin dejar de pegarle ni una sola vez en ese momente juvi recordo las ultimas horas de la noche que escapo

**FLASH BACK**

era una noche fria y silenciosa por los pasillos del castillo se podian ver las siluetas de dos personas corriendo dos muchachas para ser exactos una peli azul y la otra peli morada-date prisa juvia-san podrian vernos-le dijo la menor que tenia la delantera-juvia intenta ir lo mas rapido que puede pero con las maletas de juvia es dificil-contesto como pudo para no quedarse sin aire-ya falta poco deprisa dijo la joven dirigiendose a una pared-pero no hay mas que una pared luna-chan-dijo mientras miraba la pared a la cual se dirijian-tranquila hize que virgo cavara un tunel es buena en eso-dijo orgullosa de su bien pensado plan ya habian pasado dos años desde que se unio al gremio real y ya no soportaba mas el trato que se le daba a juvia era demaciado cruel asi que decidio ayudarla nadie sospecharia de ella pues solo era una niña pero lo que ellos no sabian era que incluso a su joven edad era bastante astuta-_vamos un poco mas-_penso con alivio al ver ya el abujero que cabo su espiritu pero en ese momento se choco con alguien y callo al suelo-_o no si ubiera sido cualquier otro podria haberlo distraido o algo para que juvia escapara pero sindo el estamos perdidas-_penso mientras odservaba al peli rojo frente a ella y justo en ese momento llego juvia la cual se espanto al ver que habian sido descubiertas no por ella sino por su amiga-_o no a juvia no le haran nada que sea peor de lo que ya le hacen pero a luna la mataran por traicion-_penso horrorizada al ver la gelida mirada de ese hombre silencioso en ese momento el aparto la mirada y siguio su camino como si no hubiera vista nada-¿_NOS DEJARA IR?-_se pregunto luna la cual ya se esperaba lo peor-g-gracias shanks-dijo en un susurro juvia-_da un poco de miedo pero parece tener buen corazon-_penso luna mientras miraba a la direccion por la cual se fue el peli rojo-vamos date prisa juvia esta vez hemos tenido suerte pero quien sabe la proxima-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y sacando a juvia de los sullos-d-diacuerdo-siguieron corrirndo hasta el abujero juvia tiro sus maletas y le dedico una tierna mirada a su amiga-gracias luna-chan juvia de verda lo agradece-dijo con lagrimas en lo ojos de felizidad y trizteza felizidad pues ya era libre trizteza pues dejaba atras a una gran amiga-anda no seas llorona...snif...que si lloras tu voy a tener que llorar yo para que no quedes en verguenza-contesto intentando que las lagrimas no salieran en lo cual fallaba-¿por que no viene luna-chan con juvia seriamos libres juntas?-propuso pero-no puedo usare un espiritu que se tranforme en ti para que no noten tu falta hasta dentro de una semana y ademas yo tengo esto-dijo deñalando el simbolo del gremio-sabes que es distinto a los simbolos normales este no se puede borrar si el rey no lo hace y tambien puede ser localizado no durariamos mucho-dijo con pena-juvia echara mucho demenos a luna-chan-si eso es verdad entonces prometeme que viviras una vida libre y sin ataduras lejos de estos muros y que siempre tendras esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta-juvia lo promete-sera mejor que si porque ya sabes el dicho``sonrie diempre nunca sabes si alguien se podría enamorar de tu sonrisa´´-dijo moviendo las cejas de ariba a abajo una y otra vez mientras le daba codazos a su ahora sonrojada amiga-c-callate no molestes a juvia con eso luna-chan y cuídate,adiós-respondió mientras bajaba por el agujero-adios-susurro la pequeña-_y ahorra a tapar el abujero y a llamar al espirutu que tomara el lugar de juvia-_penso,una vez fuera juvia miraba todo despidiéndose para siempre de ese horrible castillo el cual habia presenciado los peores años de su vida-_os prometo mama y luna-chan que vivire feliz a partir de ahora-_penso dirijiendose al cementerio a despedirse de su difunta madre y así poder iniciar su nueva vida llena de libertad y risas y tal vez un amor pero ella tenia bien claro que queria todo lo opuesto a un principe entonces una loca idea apareció en su mente y mientras se reia de lo pensado se dijo una pequeña broma para seguir el juego a sus pensamientos y comenzar esta nueva vida con una risa-_los dragones besaran bien.._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

ya habian pasado unas horas desde que su hermano se canso de darle latigasos y ``jugar´´ y con ese nuevo recuerdo una pequeña e inaudible risita se le escapo,quien iba a pensar que de verdad se acabaria enamorando de un dragon y no de cualquiera sino del mas calido del mundo.

**EN FAIRY TAIL**

bien ya estamos todos salgamos a buscar a juvia-dijo el maetro para que todos los que habian sido elegidos gritaran-AYE-_no temas juvia voy a salvarte-_penso natsu mientras salia por la puerta del gremio con una mirada determinada al igual que sus compañeros-_parese que sera el dragon quien rescate a la princesa esta__vez-_penso una divertida mira mientras miraba hacia natsu-QUE COMIENCE LA MICION:TRAER DE VUELTA A JUVIA-


	10. recuerdo calido 1ªparte

**este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes ademas me querría disculpar por no haber actualizado pero el Internet no para de fallarme y encima tuve comprar un ordenador nuevo por lo que los capítulos que tenia escritos se perdieron intentare actualizar de aquí a una semana pero no estoy seguro pues mi Internet viene y va estoy intentando arreglarlo pero espero poder actualizar pronto (^_^)/ **

En una oscura celda únicamente iluminada por los pequeños rayos de luna que se filtraban atravez de una pequeña ventana con barotes se encontraba una

joven peliazul intentado huir de todo escondiéndose en sus recuerdos de un pasado mas feliz y cálido-_si aquel día juvia se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo que es lo que habría pasado,__habría aceptado a juvia o no-_

**FLASH BACK**

se encontraban una peliazul un pelirosa en un pequeño pueblo alejado de su hogar habían aceptado una misión para atrapar a un par de magos que estaba saqueando el pueblo a los cuales vencieron la misma tarde en la que llegaron-que asco de misión en el cartel ponía que se podría demorar días pero no me duro nada-se quejaba el mago de fuego por la decepcionante misión-juvia también cree que ha sido demasiado fácil-comentaba de forma menos irritada la joven-ya se que tal si nos tomamos unos días de vacaciones y nos relajamos-propuso natsu el cual ya se había ilusionado y sin esperar la respuesta de la chica la cogió de la mano y la llevo corriendo a una pequeña posada-disculpe tienen habitaciones-pregunto juvia ya que sabia que ya no habría forma de convencer a su amigo de que era mala idea-_aunque de todos modos la idea de pasar dos días con natsu pone a juvia muy feliz-_pensó en ese momento pero al instante se sonrojo-lo sentimos solo nos queda una habitación y dudo que en las otras posados haya alguna libre-contesto el viejo dueño de la posada-pero ¿por que?-pregunto esta vez natsu el cual por un segundo pensó decir-_no se preocupe viejo danos la habitación me encanta dormir con juvia-_pero por suerte el chico pudo evitar algo que sin duda lo dejaría en vergüenza ante juvia-pues veras joven esta semana florecen las orquidias de luz de luna las cuales solo florecen una vez cada 10 años y es un espectáculo hermoso el cual la mayoría de turistas esperan con ansias al igual que la gente del pueblo y por ello las posadas se llenan enseguida y la verdad habéis tenido suerte de que me quede una habitación-contesto con ilucion y nostalgia al pensar en la ultima ves que florecieron esas hermosas flores-pues denos la habitación-dijo una ilusionada juvia por poder ver ese espectacular con natsu-_SIIIIIIIIIIIIII VOY A DORMIR CON JUVIA_-grito en su mente celebrando la decisión tomada por su compañera-y ¿cuando exactamente florecen esas flores?-pregunto juvia-pues florecen dentro de dos días-contesto en hombre mientras les daba la llave de su cuarto-bien natsu vamos a dejar nuestras co...-se callo cuando vio algo que la molesto mucho pues a unos metros una chica intentaba coquetear con un despistado natsu que solo miraba la foto de las comidas del restaurante sin prestar atención a la chica juvia decidió acercarse cuando oyó algo que no le gusto nada-entonces quieres salir con migo y luego nos divertimos tu y yo en mi cuarto eh que dices guapo-justo cuando natsu se iba a girar para prestar atención a la chica que llevaba rato hablándole solo pudo ver un borrón azul haciendo desaparecer a una chica con cara de horror luego miro un poco mas a la derecha y pudo ver a una agitada juvia que se iba a su habitación murmurando cosas sobre chicas fáciles que se acercaban a lo que era suyo natsu se estaño y decidió seguirla para ir a la habitación que compartirían en ese momento natsu se tenso-_ahhhhhh se me había olvidado voy a compartir cuarto con juvia vamos natsu se un hombre no te pongas nervioso ya has compartido cuarto y cama con lucy y una vez con juvia no hay de que preocuparse-_paralelamente en la mente de juvia-_juvia tiene que calmarse no puede seguir así de nerviosa juvia ya durmió una vez con natsu así que hay porque estar nerviosa pero y si natsu decide hacer algo mas que dormir esta noche-_y con ese pensamiento juvia no dio mas de si y de desmayo asustando a natsu el cual la seguía-JUVIA-

3 horas mas tarde habitación de natsu y juvia

una joven peliazul se despertaba lentamente para mirar confundida su entorno-_donde esta juvia no recuerdo nada después de imaginar...en el...pasillo-_y así lentamente la mente de juvia proceso la información y poco le falto para volver a visitar el mundo de la inconsciencia-_juvia debe centrarse no puede pensar en esas cosas y donde esta nat...-_fijándose bien se encontraba en la cama junto a natsu el cual estaba profundamente dormido en eso una loca idea asalto la mente de la pobre muchacha_-y si juvia...-_fue asercandose poco a poco-_tomara un-_la distancia entre los labios de juvia y el dormido natsu eran cada vez mas corta-_beso de...-_juvia sentía la tranquila respiración del joven mago de fuego en sus labios mientras su sonrojo y latidos aumentaban mas y mas-_natsu-_lo había decidido no se detendría le daría a natsu su primer beso y esperaba que también fuera el primer beso del joven por el cual su corazón saltaba cada vez mas rápido sus labios se iban a encontrar la distancia entre ellos era casi inexistente y la joven pensaba reducirla aun mas hasta que por fin...-juvia-dijo en un susurro natsu arevatandole todo el color a una ahora petrificada y pálida juvia la cual en menos de un segundo paso de ser pálida y estar a escasos centímetros de los labios de natsu a estar tan roja que perfectamente podía haber inventado un nuevo tono de rojo y estar al orto lado de la habitación pero se dio cuenta que el joven no la había descubierto sino que hablaba en sueños lo cual la alivio-_juvia no puede creer lo que a estado apunto de hacer pero espera natsu dijo el nombre de juvia por lo que...-_su mente proceso la información y al fin junto los puntos-_NATSU ESTA SOÑANDO CON JUVIA-_y con ese pensamiento vino otro-_y si esta soñando con...-_su cara volvió a ser rojo mientras maldecía el día en que leyó el libro que erza le presto-_aunque eso no molestaría a juvia-ni ella misma se reconoció cuando pensó eso y al intentar imaginarse lo que soñaría natsu juvia volvió a ganarse un viaje al mundo de la inconsciencia._


	11. recuerdo calido 2ªparte

En un tren con destino... se encontraba un equipo del gremio mas fuerte de fiore fairy tail en una reunión en la cual planeaban que harían una vez llegaran a su destino

yo creo que deberíamos entrar por una ventana por la noche para no llamar mucho la atención -opino la pequeña wendy mientras señalaba en los planes del castillo que habían tomado ``prestado´´ de una biblioteca del consejo-pero teniendo en cuenta cuantos somos tardariamos demasiado en subir todos y las posibilidades de ser descubiertos aumentarian-opino una seria mira mientra todos escuchaban su punto de vista-yo...creo que...deberíamos...destrozar todo...asta encontrarla...-dijo un muy mareado natsu el cual estaba haciendo esfuerzos titanicos para no vomitar en un momenta de tanta importancia pues de lo que planearan aquí dependería el poder o no salvar a su amiga-idiota y si nos encontramos con ese monstruo,lo mejor seria intentar evitar a ese tipo todo lo posible-respondio de mala manera gray mientras se frotaba la nuca pues esta le dolía de solo pensar en el pelirojo y en tener que combatir contra el-gray tiene razón si nos encontramos con el las posibilidades de rescatar a juvia caerían en picado ademas si llamamos demasiado la atención podrían venir no solo el sino los otros cinco ademas del ejercito real esta es una misión complicada minino rango ss y hay que planear todo bien si queremos ganar-hablo erza la cual había permanecido callada pensando en un plan para entrar sin armar un escandalo-por que no entramos por estos tunes subterráneos hay tres y no aparece a donde conduce pero por lo menos se ve que todos llegan al castillo por lo que al menos uno nos permitirá acercarnos lo suficiente a donde quiera que tengan a juvia-opino lucy señalando dichos pasadisos-tienes razon esto es lo que haremos...-empezo a hablar makarov mientra natsu divagaba en su mente-_juvia espera un poco mas no me importa quien se meta en nuestro camino conseguiremos rescataste y esta vez me arriesgarse aunque siempre me pregunte que hubiera pasado si yo...me habrías aceptado-_

**FLASH BACK**

en un cuarto de una posada empezaba a despertar un joven de cabellos rosas mientras sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar a la persona que según su tranquila respiración seguía durmiendo a su lado la joven era de `pelo azul y piel blanca de un hermoso rostro el cual en este momento irradiaba tranquilidad su cuerpo era tapado por la fina sabana y el pijama que con el que se había vestido la noche pasada este era de un color azul claro con bordados en lila claro esta joven era la su compañera,mejor amiga y amor platónico juvia habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron a este pequeño pueblo y esa misma noche seria la ultima que pasarían pues esta era la noche en la que las orquídeas de luz de luna florecían natsu sentía que podría quedarse en esa cama mirando el rostro de la joven eternamente sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago al ver como la peliazul formaba una pequeña sonrisa sintomo de que estaba teniendo un buen sueño-natsu...-en ese momento sintió que un rayo le callo encima pues juvia estaba soñando con el-_que hago que hago que hago juvia esta soñando con migo y parece un buen sueño siento que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho en cualquier momento-_en ese momento la joven abrió sus ojos haciendo reaccionar al joven a su lado-b-buenos dias j-juvia-dijo arepintiendose al instante por estar tan nervioso que su propia voz le fallo-buenos dias natsu vamos a levantarnos que quiero prepararte el desayuno y ademas tenemos que preparar la cesta para el picnic que haremos esta noche-dijo una tenuemente sonrojada juvia controlando asta la ultima palabra para no tartamudear por su nerviosismo-hai-respondio simple natsu el cual ya casi babeaba al pensar en la comida que le prepararía su amiga la cual ya se encontraba en pie caminado hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno siendo seguida al instante por natsu-oye juvia por que nunca quieres enseñarme a cocinar-pregunto natsu se lo había pedido infinidad de veces y la joven siempre se negava-ya te lo he dicho la cocina es un arte que se debe aprender por uno mismo atreves de la experiencia _ademas quiero ser la que te prepare la comida porque asi puedo imaginar que somos un joven pareja de recién casados-_pensó la ultima parte con cara soñadora mientras su cuerpo entraba en modo automático y seguía cocinado mientra ella soñaba con su vida junto al joven mago de fuego-hai hai-respondio un apenado natsu aunque en su interior estaba que daba saltos de alegría pues eso de aprender a cocinar era una forma de intentar no parecer un aprovechado-_para que quiero cocinar si viéndote mientras me cocinas parece que eres mi novia-_pensaba soñador el chico mientras juvia le ponía el plato enfrente para al instante ser devorado por el pelirosa-natsu deberiamos ir a buscar un sitio desde donde ver como florecen esas flores-propuso mientras cortaba un porción de su desayuno y la lleva su boca de la cual natsu no podía apartar su vista-_me encantaría besar a juvia...PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO no puedo pensar en estas cosas ademas si lo hiciera nuestra amistad se estropearía y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella-_se convenció el mago de fuego mientras lavaba los platos de su desayuno y el de juvia unas horas mas tarde después de ducharse y prepararse para salir natsu cogió la cesta que tenia todo lo necesario para el picnic y se pusieron en marcha hacia la colina donde les habían dicho que florecían las orquídeas de luz de luna encontraron un buen sitio bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerca de un pequeño lago y hay pasaron el resto del día hablando de cualquier cosa riéndose en mas de una ocasión sonrojandose aunque el otro apenas de daba cuenta del efecto que tenia en la persona que estaba enfrente cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaba empezando a anochecer y la luna brillaba majestuosa en lo alto del cielo justo en ese momento lo vieron muchas flores empesaron a abrirse y estas extrañamente brillaban del mismo color de la luna dichas flores recubrieron toda la colina ofreciendo un espectáculo increíble casi parecía que la colina entera se había convertido en un espejo y reflejaba la luz que brindaba la luna-es hermos...-pero natsu no pudo continuar ya que lo que vio le dejo sin palabras a su lado su compañera miraba con ojos brillantes el hermoso espectáculo con una sonrisa de ilusión e inocencia su blanca piel casi brillaba con la luz que emitían las orquídeas y su cabello era movido por una tenue y débil brisa que lo mesia haciendo que este se asemejara al mar y al vaivén de las olas la imagen simplemente impacto a natsu en ese momento sentía que no le importaba nada ni la comida que esperaba ser devorada en la cesta ni las orquídeas ni los pájaros que en una rama del árbol se encontraban en silencio como si quisieran contemplar el espectáculo nada parecía existir a excepción de esa hermosa mujer que se encontraba justo enfrente de el-hermosa-fue lo que dijo en un susurro aun aturdido por la imagen que contemplaba un tiempo mas tarde comieron y rieron mientras contemplaban la maravillosa vista que se encontraba ante ellos hasta que natsu se percato de que su compañera peliazul se había dormido y decidiendo que ya era tarde y que hacia demasiado frío como para quedarse en ese lugar toda la noche recogió todo y con cuidado cargo a una aun dormida juvia la cual mantenía una sonrisa de paz en su rostro una vez en la habitación natsu dejo a su compañera en la cama y la miro sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de ella y la hermosa imagen del rostro de juvia iluminado con esa luz casi mágica se había grabado a fuego en su mente sin percatarse poco a poco sus ojos se concentraron en los labios de la peliazul y de forma lenta se fue asercando-_solo por una vez...-_el espacio entre ellos cada vez era mas inexistente asta el punto que podía sentir la respiración tranquila de la peliazul-_quiero sentir...-_su cuerpo seguia avanzando sin forma de detenerse sentía que incluso si lo intentaba su cuerpo no le obedecería y seguiría avanzando hacia esos hermosos labios que lo llamaban-_que eres mia-_ya apenas existía distancia entre ellos lo iba a hacer asta que la voz del maestro resonó en su mente desde el pasado en una charla que tuvieron cuando aun era solo un niño-_natsu el primer beso de una chica es muy importante para ella y para la persona que lo recibe si algún día le robas ese beso a una chica y tu no eres la persona a la que ella se lo quería dar ella te odiara para siempre y no importa cuanto lo intentes jamas recuperaras su amistad y si logras que te perdone nada volverá a ser como antes entre vosotros se levantara un muro que ni con toda la magia del mundo y toda la fuerza se podría derivar recuerdalo bien natsu-_con eso se detuvo y se alejo pues un miedo inmenso le recorio el cuerpo por su mente aparecían escenas de juvia llorando y gritando que lo odiaba no lo podría soportar y con ese ultimo pensamiento despejo su mente y se acostó a dormir mañana tendrían que hacer un largo viaje de vuelta al gremio.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

en el vagon del tren que ocupaban el equipo que se dirigía a rescatar a juvia se podía ver como un mareado natsu por un segundo pareció que el mareo no le afectaba lo mas mínimo y es que un pensamiento lo lleno de determinación la suficiente como para imponerse a su mareo-

_JUVIA TE RESCATARE Y ME CONVERTIR EN EL MERECEDOR DE ESE BESO._

* * *

**necesito ayuda no se me ocurre un nombre para el padre de juvia ni para la madre ademas uno para el hermano del rey si pudierais recomendarme uno os lo agradeseria mucho ; )**


End file.
